


Gwenpool Ships the Marvel Universe

by KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: 4th wall madness, All The Ships, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multiverse, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: When her future self told Gwen that she was going to live on through fanfiction, this isn't quite what she had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen Poole, aka the Unbelievable Gwenpool, doesn't notice the shift at first. Which is ridiculous, it's a totally different medium. She should have *seen* it the moment it happens. But reality's a funny old thing, especially when you're in it. And the fourth wall is still a wall, even when you can see through it. The sky's still too blue, the grass too green, and her voice a little bit pink. It's not the same. But it's close. Close enough that she doesn't notice for a while.

It's Deadpool that gives it away. And not just because he's also a bit fast and loose with the walls.

Gwen finds herself dropping into a team-up with the bigger red-and-black 'Pool and Spider-man (the boring old Peter Parker variety rather than the tried-to-kill-her-once but still total fan-fave Miles Morales). They're kicking generic AIM goon butt, and Gwen's not really sure when, why, or how she's helping, but whatevs. Gwen throws herself into the fray with her Batroc-given training montage skillz. Because why not. You only live forever (or as long as your sales last). May as well crunch some AIM beekeeper helmets while it lasts.

DP's accent seems a bit off but he's letching on Spidey like its going out of style. It's Deadpool. That's more than canon. Deadpool does make a few more chimichanga comments than even he normally does. But Deadpool's love of mexican food is as variable as his origin story, could just mean it's a newer writer. Nope, that's not what tips her off that the world's changed. Spider-man's confused, Deadpool's hitting on anything that moves, and Gwen kicks more ass than she has any right to. Par for the Marvel course. There's an explosion. Deadpool's still the only one who gets seriously maimed, because his healing-factor can handle it and AIM can't aim. It's pretty cool.

It's after the fight that she realises something's off.

Spidey lands and shakes her hand as warmly as he had in her last issue. He sounds a bit younger though. Which is odd. More MCU than 616. Did she miss another universal collision in her sleep?

Then Deadpool comes up next to Spidey and leans in close and stage whispers, "Take me home _baby boy_."

Baby…? What now?

Gwen's eyes go wide behind the goggles of her mask. Nope. No. Nope. This is not what she signed up for when her future self told her she might live on in fanfic. Sure, she ships it a bit. But to be fair, she's pretty sure so does Robbie Thompson. Just… not like that. At least not today.

She looks up. And up. And up. No frame. At least, not like she's used to. No gutter. No clean boxes and easy to navigate lines. But there are lines. There's still black and white. There's still meaning, and context, and oh my wow, that's a whole lot of subtext.

Yep. Spider-man and Deadpool are kissing in the middle of New York. There's tongue. A lot of it. This has got to be AO3.

Gwen takes a deep breath, reaches out… and finds the tags. That's it. Just a little bit… There!

Next Chapter!


	2. pop song lyric in all lower case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideytorch vs Gwenpool

 

The next place is smaller, tighter, darker. Shorter?

Gwen finds herself in a bedroom that's bigger than most apartments. Dark blue carpet, blue metallic walls. Star maps on the ceiling, and the most gorgeous view of New York she's ever seen. Avengers Tower sits on the horizon to the south, so that only leaves…the Baxter Building. New York's second most famous sky-high super-home for wayward heroes.

When she turns, Gwen sees Johnny Storm sitting on the end of his bed and trying not to cry. Great. Just great. The FF were never in her book, and she's not a big enough name for much in the way of crossovers. Surely no one ships them? They've never even interacted. Cecil, sure. Terrible Eye, definitely. But Johnny Storm? No way.

"Who? Do I know you? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Don't worry, I think I'm just a plot device." She sits down next to him and he doesn't throw her out or flame on, so there's that.

"How did you get here?"

"Meh, reality warping powers. You know how it goes."

Johnny accepts the answer, like only someone written by someone who doesn't have to worry about meta-canon can.

"So… what's the matter… champ?" Gwen tries, but she didn't read all that many FF books, so her tone is probably off. The narrative is pushing her though, she can feel the weight of it and just goes with it for now.

"It's Spider-man…" Johnny admits with a wobble to his lip and more raw emotion in his voice than she would expect of a guy his age.

"Of course it is!" Gwen rolls her eyes, and only then realises she's missing her mask.

At just that moment, of course, Spidey appears in Storm's open window. Shock evident even through the mask.

"What… Gwenpool?" says Spider-man.

Gwen shrugs. Yep. Gwenpool. Apparently.

"Oh… I'll just… um. Sorry." Spidey makes as if to leave, and even Gwen know that isn't how this goes.

"I'm not even a Peter Parker fan," Gwen complains, as she stands up and pulls him back into the room. At least he's more 616 size and less fake-underage MCU this time. If she's gotta watch him make-out with guys for the next who-knows-how-long then at least he's an actual adult. She takes him by surprise, either not setting off his Spidey-sense or the author forgot about it, and he tumbles into the room despite out doing her on the strength scale ten-to-one.

"Peter Parker!" Johnny sputters, standing up suddenly too. Well, oops. But at least she knows her narrative function now.

"Um…" says Peter.

"You told her before you told me!?"

"Actually, I have this whole meta-thing… um…" They both turn to stare at her. "I think I'll just go now."

Gwen reacts quickly, she pulls off his mask and shoves Spidey towards Johnny Storm.

She sidesteps the universe again, but not before she gets an eyeful of Peter webbing Johnny to the bed, and if she'd known it was going to turn into smut she might have stayed longer…

Then the world twists and turns… and then...

Gwen opens her eyes standing in a familiar kitchen scene. In Queens. Great.

"I'm not even a Spider-man character!" Gwen yells at the ceiling, for want of a better way to communicate with her erstwhile author. "I'm not that Gwen, you know that, right?"

"Something I should know?"

Gwen spins. Miles Morales is sitting at the kitchen table. He's the older-future version. The tall hot one with all that hard earned muscle. But this time he's not in costume. And he's not trying to kill her, which just makes him even hotter than last time. He's holding a bit of toast and reading the newspaper. There's a pink haired, mixed-race toddler in the high chair next to him. Oh. No. This is not good.

Well, it is… but also. Really not.

"Um… hi honey!" Gwen winces even as she says it. This isn't going to end well. Nothing ever ends this well.


	3. Future-fluff

Gwen looks down and finds that she's wearing a frilly apron and cooking pancakes. The apron is Spider-man branded. It's like some domesticated version of that awful famous picture of MJ with the Spider-man mug except Gwen's waist is human sized and she doesn't look like a broken sex-doll. 

Also, since when did she know how to cook? Since now apparently, because she flips the pancake and it's perfectly golden and almost ready.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miles asks.

"No," she admits. 

The problem with being stuck in a fanfic is that the rules are all different. Sure, there are tropes and themes and stuff, but you can never be sure. With comics it's easier because there are rules and all the writers have at least some regard for continuity. Fanfiction is so much less predictable because it's all about breaking the old rules and fans making new ones. Everybody lives, or timeline what timeline, in these little universes Gwen has far less knowledge on her side. She can't even trust in the old rules of narrative symmetry and plot devices because what if this just happens to be some creepy MCD hurt-no-comfort thing? What if she's stuck in an abandoned WIP? What if it's a Harry Potter crossover?!

Miles stops feeding apple-mush to the baby and comes around the kitchen table to take Gwen's hand. When he gets that close Gwen realises he smells great. Of course he does. The hand holding does snap her out of the 'what-the-fuck' spiral though, so there's that. Oh, and she can swear again, that's cool.

"I can say fuck!" Gwen tells him.

"That's great, babe. But maybe not in front of Abby?"

"Abby? Oh, the baby. Right."

Miles looks really fucking confused, and a little hurt, which makes Gwen feel like an asshole. Not a #^%hole… and actual asshole. Damn it.

"Sorry," she says. "But look, this is F/M domestic future-fluff, with an OC baby, trust me there's only like three people reading us max, so…"

More confused, definitely scared. Damn. It. She's never been very good at this whole 'other people' thing. No wonder people only read her if she's the villain.

"I'm just going to go call Sara and Todd, okay?" Miles asks. "See when they're coming over for brunch?"

"Brunch! Right… sure."

He gives her hand a squeeze, places a really warm kiss on her forehead, then takes the baby and leaves the room in a hurry. He's scared of her again but there's not much she can do about it now.

So Gwen finishes cooking the pancakes, follows the plot-less drag of the story and lets her hands know what to do even though she doesn't. It's kind of like fighting in a comic, but way less fun.

Sara storms into the kitchen about ten minutes later in her full Terrible Eye/Sorcerer Supreme get-up. It's kinda hot and quite terrifying. 

"Pancakes?" says Gwen, holding out a plateful of the offending food.

"What have you done with Gwen Poole-Morales" the Terrible Eye demands, voice echoing with magical power.

"Um… nothing. I don't think." 

That is a good question though. Did she displace another Gwen when she jumped stories? Is that even possible? Or did she just not really exist before she, you know, started existing. That's all a bit too meta even for Gwen.

When Sara starts casting Gwen decides to bail. It's a shame, because she kind of wanted to see how high the rating might be going with Miles, but the show's over now anyway. If there is a Gwen that actually belongs in that story she'll let her clean up the mess and or take a short stay at the Ravencroft Institute, which is kind of villain-y of her, but screw it. 

"Sorry," she shouts as she jumps into the tags again. 

The last thing she sees is Miles looking really fucking scared. She actually does feel guilty, but it's too late, she's already falling and blinking away somewhere else.

"#$%@," she says, then stomps her foot. "I can swear in fluffy-future baby-land but I can't swear in…"

Gwen turns around. 

She's in the middle of a crater in a city street with the Young Avengers staring at her. Hawkeye has an arrow trained on Gwen's chest. But at least she's back in costume, mask and all, and no one is cooking. There's that?


End file.
